La otra cara de la Luna
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Drabbles sin conexión entre si de temática Yaoi, diferentes genero y parejas. 4.- Drabble Lágrimas Taiki, Seiya/Yaten Taiki ya había olvidado lo que era consolar a uno de sus hermanos, espera que Tsukino tome la decisión correcta.
1. Chapter 1

¿**Secreto**?

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Creo que ya habíamos estabablecido que yo no soy japonesa, por lo tanto no soy Naoko asi que nada de esto me pertenece

**Personajes/Pareja**: Yaten, Seiya, Taiki; Seiya/Yaten

**Advertencia:** Shonen-ai si no te gusta el genero por favor no sigas leyendo si lo haces es bajo tu propia responsabilidad, no quiero luego comentarios ofensivos

**Beta**: Sin betear.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Venia ocurriendo cada vez que se quedaban solos, esa tensión que había entre ellos y que ambos intentaban ignorar con todas sus fuerzas. Pero era inútil, como ahora cuando Taiki había salido y Yaten estaba sentando en el sofá intentando con todas sus fuerzas no seguir con la mirada los movimientos de Seiya.

Seiya se concentraba en el periódico para no dejar que su vista se desviara a la figura de Yaten, pero le era imposible y siempre era Seiya quien, terminaba cediendo para clavar su mirada en la figura de Yaten.

Fue una mala idea como siempre, porque entonces su mirada quedo clavada en la de Yaten y ya todo dejo de tener sentido. Las respiraciones se intensificaron el ambiente quedo cargado y antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta Seiya estaba entre las piernas de Yaten, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo en el sofá reclamando su boca en un beso exigente.

Mientras Yaten lo único que hace es cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de las sensaciones que Seiya despierta en su cuerpo, respondiendo al beso del pelinegro con ganas, dejando que su mano derecha se enrosque en la nuca del hombre para atraerlo aun mas, mientras la izquierda se aferra a la tela de la chaqueta.

Seiya recorre la boca de Yaten con lentitud, encantado de los sonidos que Yaten esta haciendo en esos momentos, succiona levemente la lengua ajena y sonríe al notar el estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo de Yaten.

Necesita mas, mucho mas.

Yaten solo es conciente a medias de las manos de Seiya, y entre la bruma del placer le parece escuchar una llave y la puerta principal de la cas abrirse, se congela en el acto. Taiki a regresado a casa.

Comparte una mirada llena de pánico con Seiya, no hay manera de que Taiki no sepa lo que están haciendo, que no lo note en su respiración agitada y sus labios rojos, no hay manera de que salgan de eso.

— Taiki puedo explicarte esto… — Tartamudea Seiya

Taiki los observa un momento, no parpadea ni hace ningún gesto que les indique lo que esta pasando por la cabeza del castaño

— Lo siento, será mejor que vaya a otro lugar — dice comenzando a caminar hacia la salida — tómense su tiempo — dice cerrando la puerta tras de si

Yaten y Seiya comparten una mirada de total incredulidad

Taiki emboza una sonrisa divertida, como si pudiera pasar algo en ese departamento y que el no se enterara, además ese par son todo menos silenciosos, a esas alturas esta seguro que ya todo el edificio sabe en lo que andan.

Sonríe sin poderlo evitar ¿Qué caras pondrían Yaten y Seiya si les dijera que todos sabían lo que pasaba entre ellos? Definitivamente ese par no sabía guardar secretos.

**Nota de la autora**: Esto se esta conviertiendo en mi placer culpable del fandom. Y como estoy planeando hacer mas cosas de este par y de otros por ahi, pues major lo separamos de los otros drabbles.


	2. Rumores

**Rumores**

**Para:** **16dara** como regalo de navidad/año nuevo/reyes que pidió algo de este par.  
><strong>Título:<strong> Rumores  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Sailor Moon  
><strong>Personajepareja(s):** Taiki, Yaten/Seiya  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-15  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Taiki ya debería saber que de las apuestas de Yaten y Seiya, jamás salía nada bueno.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Mi intento de humor  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Creo que a estas alturas ya esta bastante claro que no soy japonesa y que no me llamo Naoko. Así que seguramente ya saben que nada de esto me pertenece, que no es con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 392  
><strong>Beta<strong>: nande_chan

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Existen días en los que Taiki culpa a la tierra, y esas ganas insanas de la prensa de inventar rumores cada vez más grandes. Tal vez era culpa suya por no salir a desmentir el primer rumor, pero realmente no lo creyó necesario.

A ése le siguieron muchos más, pero siguiendo el consejo de Amy lo dejó pasar, lo que la prensa quería era sacarlos de sus casillas y entonces sí tener una gran nota que sacar; ellos simplemente debían de hacer lo que mejor sabían hacer, que era cantar.

Y eso habían estado haciendo, hasta que Yaten y Seiya habían comenzado con sus tonterías. ¿Por qué Kami no le había mandado hermanos normales? ¿Qué clase de penitencia estaba pasando en esta vida?

Todo había comenzado una mañana aparentemente normal, mientras desayunaban mirando la tv y escuchando la _nueva_ nota sobre ellos, en la que se vinculaba sentimentalmente a Seiya con una tenista medianamente famosa de Corea.

Y ahí justamente Yaten había lanzado el reto _¿cuánto a que eres incapaz de volver esas notas falsas en verdad?_. Por supuesto Seiya no había dejado pasar el desafío, no. El hombre no podía, y simplemente había declarado con esa pose de yo todo lo puedo que _no había nada que la prensa inventara que él no pudiera cumplir"_.

Y aquello había sido la hecatombe, primero fueron cosas sin importancia, como que Yaten salía con tal o cuál modelo, que Seiya pensaba que tal o cuál grupo estaban muy debajo de ellos; pero pronto las cosas comenzaron a salirse de madre.

Y cuando la prensa declaró que habían visto a Seiya saliendo de un prestigioso hotel, en compañía de una rubia modelo, presumiblemente Mina Aino, novia de su hermano Yaten, Taiki supo que las cosas no podían salir bien. Y en ese momento detestaba tener siempre la razón.

Pero nada, nada lo había preparado para esa rueda de prensa, donde Yaten y Seiya decidieron que ya era bueno de tantos chismes, y que la mejor manera y que la mejor manera de acabar con ellos era besarse en público y declarar el gran amor que se tenían y que no importaba si la gente no los entendía.

Taiki no pudó más que esconderse bajo la mesa, mientras escuchaba las preguntas cada vez más escandalosas de la prensa.

Definitivamente, ¿qué había hecho él para merecer eso?

**Notas de la autora:**  
>Tengo la idea de que el pobre Taiki sufrirá un ataque por culpa de ese par.<p> 


	3. Compensar

**Compensar**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Creo que ya habíamos establecido que yo no soy japonesa, por lo tanto no soy Naoko, así que nada de esto me pertenece.

**Personajes/Pareja**: Yaten, Seiya, Taiki; leve Seiya/Yaten

**Advertencia:** Shonen-ai, si no te gusta el género por favor no sigas leyendo, si lo haces es bajo tu propia responsabilidad, no quiero luego comentarios ofensivos.

**Beta**: Nande_chan

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Taiki aún seguía sorprendiéndose ante alguna de las ideas que Yaten y Seiya tenían, y le parecía de lo más tonto el que aún le impresionara cualquier cosa que ese par pudiera idear. Se obligó a sí mismo a no preguntar nada, mientras observaba correr a Yaten de un lado a otro de su departamento buscando –sabía Kami qué- mientras Seiya gritaba cosas sin sentido desde su habitación. Algo acerca de un cambio de look y de fanáticas locas.

Decidió que ya que parecía que sus hermanos iban a quedarse en casa toda la tarde, él podía salir y aprovechar de unas horas de lectura en la biblioteca, por lo que se apresuró a guardar las cosas en su maletín y salir sin despedirse, ya sabía que no le harían caso.

Regresó a casa más tarde de lo que esperaba, para encontrarse con el departamento vacío; rezó internamente para que, lo que fuera que sus hermanos estuvieran haciendo, no fuera algo que pudiera salir en la portada de alguna revista y convertirlos en el blanco de chismes. Al menos no tan pronto.

Se encontraba cenando, cuando recibió un mensaje de Mizuno que lo hizo sentirse confundido, algo acerca de Minako perdiendo su moño favorito y solicitando urgentemente la ayuda de Yaten para levantar el ánimo a la joven.

Taiki suspiró ruidosamente y respondió al mensaje diciendo que no tenía idea de dónde estaba Yaten y la razón por la que éste no contestaba su celular y que definitivamente la última vez que había visto el moño de Minako, éste se encontraba en la cabeza de la joven.

Le mandó un mensaje a Seiya, para recordarle que tenían que estar en el estudio en la mañana y se fue a dormir.

Se despertó temprano y lo primero que notó fue la quietud en el departamento, lo que quería decir que a bien Seiya y Yaten continuaban durmiendo o no habían llegado aún. Puso la cafetera y se encaminó al baño, cuando se había cepillado los dientes y caminó hacia la cocina para servirse su café y luego tomar el periódico de la mañana fue que los vio.

Seiya estaba dormido sobre su mano, mientras Yaten tras él parecía realmente frustrado intentando ¿peinarlo? Dio un trago a su café decidiendo que definitivamente necesitaba cafeína cuando lo notó: el moño favorito de Mina en el cabello de Yaten.

—¿Cómo es posible que no pueda hacer esta trenza?

Escuchó que se quejaba Yaten, jalando con más fuerza de la necesaria del cabello de Seiya y haciendo que éste emitiera un quejido y despertara malhumorado.

—Acéptalo ya, Yaten. El arte del trenzado requiere de una técnica y una destreza que no posees.

—Si Conejo y sus torpes dedos pueden, ¡YO TAMBIÉN PUEDO!

Taiki decidió que no quería saber nada más, se acomodó las gafas para poder leer el periódico y siguió tomando su café.

—Bombón no tiene dedos torp... auch, Yaten ten más cuidado. Yo he sido cuidadoso contigo —se quejó el vocalista.

—Si tú y Conejo pueden, yo también puedo, espera y verás Seiya.

Taiki lo intenta de verdad que sí, pero las voces de los otros llegan hasta él y lo comprende todo, Serena estaba aburrida y Seiya la dejó jugar con su cabello, la dejó peinarlo, y observa con más atención y se da cuenta que la trenza que luce Yaten es parecida, muy parecida a la que Tsukino le hizo a Seiya aquella tarde.

Por supuesto que decide mejor regresar a su taza de café y su periódico, a él no debe importarle si Seiya cree necesario compensar a Yaten, sólo espera realmente que Tsukino no termine rompiendo el corazón de sus dos hermanos.


	4. Lágrimas

**Lágrimas**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Creo que ya habíamos establecido que yo no soy japonesa, por lo tanto no soy Naoko, así que nada de esto me pertenece.

**Personajes/Pareja**: Yaten, Taiki; leve Seiya/Yaten

**Advertencia:** Shonen-ai, si no te gusta el género por favor no sigas leyendo, si lo haces es bajo tu propia responsabilidad, no quiero luego comentarios ofensivos.

**Beta**: Nande_chan

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Había momentos en que Taiki odiaba tener la razón, la gente parecía creer que él realmente disfrutaba diciendo "_te lo dije" _pero no era así, no al menos en ese momento. Había abierto la puerta de su departamento y se había encontrado con Yaten acurrucado en el sofá llorando amargamente.

Como si la visión no fuera suficiente para hacerlo sentir mal, fue peor al momento que Yaten se apresuró a limpiar su rostro, y ha componer una mueca de frialdad que no engañaba a nadie, pero Taiki quiso fingir que sí, que no se daba cuenta de la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados, así que no le dijo nada al joven. Si hablaba, entonces sí que no podría fingir que no había visto nada, sabía que su voz lo delataría; sin embargo tenía una pregunta que hacer, se odio un poco a sí mismo por tener que hacerla en ese momento.

—¿Dónde está Seiya? —preguntó fingiendo que no había notado el estremecimiento de Yaten ni la manera en que había cerrado los ojos.

—Fu… fue a… a buscar… a Ts… a Conejo —contestó Yaten, y Taiki fingió de nuevo que no había escuchado la manera en que había temblado la voz ni cómo había modulado el "conejo", con la rabia que Yaten sentía hacia la rubia.

—Pensé que iba a dedicarse a la nueva canción.

—No puede dejar de pensar en ella, no quiere hacerlo. Quiere… va a… va a suplicar una oportunidad.

Taiki entiende, por supuesto, la razón por la que Yaten comienza a llorar de nuevo, no dice nada, sólo se acerca para abrazar a su hermanito y siente que algo dentro de sí mismo se estruja cada que Yaten se estremece debido al llanto y dice cosas entre sollozos.

—Me lo ha quitado Taiki, esa niña me lo ha quitado.

Taiki quiere decir que no, que esto es sólo pasajero, que Seiya simplemente está deslumbrado y que en cuanto encuentren a su princesa todo será como antes, que volver a ser ellos tres como antes, como siempre. Pero no puede engañarse, como se da cuenta que no puede engañar a Yaten.

—Seiya va a necesitar que le cures las heridas —le dice—, creo que Tsukino no puede darle una oportunidad.

Puede que Yaten y Seiya pasaran por alto el anillo que la rubia porta, pero él no lo ha hecho, y sabe que no es un mero adorno, que la rubia ha entregado su corazón a alguien que no es su hermano.

—¿Quién va a curar las mías, Taiki?

Taiki lo separa un poco y le da un beso en la frente, hace mucho tiempo que ni Seiya ni Yaten necesitan que les dé consuelo, hace tanto tiempo que aceptaron su rol como guerreras que incluso habían olvidado que tenían un corazón que podía ser herido, no sólo por armas o ataques.

—Yo lo haré Yaten, como lo hacía cuando eras pequeño y te lastimabas las manos por querer jugar con las rosas de fuego.

Yaten no contesta, simplemente se le queda mirando fijamente, con las lágrimas aún atrapadas entre las pestañas y la nariz roja. Y Taiki puede vislumbrar al pequeñito que cortaba las flores con sus manos para que Seiya tuviera un bonito aroma en su habitación.

Sólo espera que Tsukino haga lo correcto y no los lastime más.


End file.
